


the last of everything

by hungear



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Child Kim Yugyeom, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Married Couple, Parents Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungear/pseuds/hungear
Summary: wherein jaebeom and jinyoung fight for the last time before death separate the two of them.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	the last of everything

**Author's Note:**

> :D i'm back with another angst. welcome angst fellas

"who is this girl?" jinyoung asks jaebeom while showing a picture of his husband, jaebeom with a girl, eating together.

"it is just my co-workers. for god's sake, jinyoung. if you're gonna start a fight over this, you're truly overrated."

"who are you saying overrated? me?"

"yes, because i am talking to you right now. you really start a fight over a piece of shitty photo and you put all the blame to me even though what i'm doing is just working."

"you don't know how i felt these days, jaebeom. i always feels insecure and now i have a photo of youㅡ"

"blah, blah, blah. just take out the 'i feels insecure' card of you. it won't work on me anymore." jaebeom shrugged.

jinyoung's feeling is hurt, he walks over yugyeom, their four years old son and picking him up. he goes to their bedroom and packing his and yugyeom's things.

while packing things, jinyoung's tears come out by his eyes. before he has a chance to wipe it, yugyeom already realize it.

"papa, why are you crying? please don't cry, you always told me not to cry because daddy hates it." yugyeom walks over jinyoung to give him a little hug.

jinyoung is taken aback, he hugs his son back while quietly wiping his tears using his sleeve.

"i'm not crying, sweetie. it's just some dusts entering my eyes." jinyoung answers with hoarse voice.

yugyeom just nods, "where are we going, papa? why are you packing our things?"

jinyoung glance over the suitcase, "ah, we're going to your grandma's house. we'll take the train to go there and you'll meet and play with bambam and youngjae there. are you excited as i am?" jinyoung cups yugyeom's face, trying to lights up the mood.

yugyeom smiles widely and nods repeatedly, "yay! it's been so long since i met them two. but, is daddy coming with us too?"

jinyoung's smile starts to fade, "no, he isn't. he still has works to do. but, i'll make sure he's gonna follow us up."

•

jinyoung is done packing, he's carrying yugyeom while dragging the suitcase out of the room.

he sees jaebeom is talking on the phone, he's laughing his lungs out. jinyoung comes closer to him.

jaebeom realizes jinyoung's coming, "wait a minute, ayeon."

jinyoung's heart sank.

"what?" jaebeom asks in an annoyed tone, indicating he is truly upset.

jinyoung's feeling is hurt once again, he feels like his tears are gonna coming out soon, but he holds it back.

"nothing. i just wanna say goodbye, i'm gonna heal myself first at my parents' house."

"yeah, just go." jaebeom flicks his hand as if to cast jinyoung out and he is back talking to his phone.

yugyeom who saw tears in jinyoung's eyes starts talking, "daddy, why did you make papa cry? he didn't do anything wrong!"

jaebeom sighs, kids are a little bit difficult.

jaebeom severs the call, "i didn't make him cry, yugyeom. your papa's just a little bit overrated and you must understand it."

jinyoung can't stand it anymore, jaebeom's words have been very excessive, "i'm leaving. i don't need you anymore." he says for the last time and leave.

•

jinyoung sits in the train with the suitcase on his right and yugyeom on his lap. along the way, yugyeom is just blabbering how excited he is to meet his cousins and family. jinyoung just nods and responding as much as he can, while he is trying to call jaebeom but there's no answer.

he decides to send him a message,

 **jinyoung:** _i'm not serious to say i don't need you anymore. we just need a little time to understand each other. please don't take my words seriously, jaebeom. it was my anger talking, i can't control it, i'm sorry._

 **jinyoung:** _while i'm leaving, i can't take care of you for a while but please take care of yourself. eat well, sleep well, don't overdo your work. you need some rest too. i love you, jaebeom. we'll see each other again at the right time._

•

three notifications at the same time made jaebeom irritated, he finally removes his cellphone battery to prevent more notifications to flood out.

"jaebeom, what's wrong?" it's ayeon speaking.

yes, they are being together right now, at jaebeom's house right after jinyoung left.

"nothing, ayeon. my phone is just being a pain in the ass, so i decided to turn it off."

ayeon just nods, they continue their talking about works. 

without them knowing, jinyoung and yugyeom are out there right now seeking for help, because the train they are riding is on fire.

•

after ayeon left, jaebeom is lost in his own thoughts.

one thought come across his mind, why would they fight over small problem?

another thought come, why would he said something rude to his own lover?

final thought, why would he let jinyoung leave?

jaebeom realizes, he should not, more precisely must not do that to his jinyoung and his yugyeom. now, he is in rush to put back his cellphone battery, while waiting for his phone to turn on, the tv is playing a breaking news.

he don't pay much attention to the tv until he hears the news anchor announce there is a fire at a train.

he still pay more attention to his phone, but, one thing makes him fully distracted.

his husband's name and his son's name being mentioned as passed away victim.

also that time, his phone is fully turn on and showed many message notifications from jinyoung.

•

 **jinyoung:** _jaebeom, yugyeom can't stop talking about how excited he is. if you're here, you must've love it a lot_

 **jinyoung:** _he's now playing with the same age kids as him, how cute_

 **jinyoung:** _wait... the fire alarm suddenly ring?_

 **jinyoung:** _jaebeom, suddenly the lights here are all off, the train is starting to filled by thick smoke_

 **jinyoung:** _yugyeom is crying so hard right now, he's frightened_

 **jinyoung:** _oh no..._

 **jinyoung:** _i see one passenger is burned by a sudden fire_

 **jinyoung:** _jaebeom, i'm scared..._

 **jinyoung:** _yugyeom is now unconscious in my arms because of the smoke_

 **jinyoung:** _the fire gets bigger along the time. jaebeom, i think my time has come_

 **jinyoung:** _remember to take care of yourself even though i'm not there for you anymore, okay?_

 **jinyoung:** _i love you_

 **jinyoung:** _and i always do_

•

the cellphone in jaebeom's grip fall down. he can't believe this.

he wasn't given a chance to say sorry and hug jinyoung for the last time. he wasn't given a chance to carry and shower yugyeom with love for the last time.

he missed it, he losts his precious angels forever.

•

the fire was caused by a man who was stressed with his unlucky life and he decided to end his life. but, he took many people to join him because he doesn't want to die alone.

this tragedy become history, where it's being commemorated every year to reminisce about the victims.

not just being commemorated, a museum was also built to reminisce about the tragedy, and jaebeom always come here on the day of the incident every year to mourning about his two angels, park [lim] jinyoung and lim yugyeom.

he has a very deep regrets about it, he always feels guilty why would he fight over a shitty problem, why would he made jinyoung leave just like that.

he even didn't have any courage to meet his parents in law at first. but, luckily they gave him supports and didn't blame him.

•

today is the seventh year after the tragedy, jaebeom is visiting the museum again with two bouquets of flowers in his hand.

he's searching jinyoung and yugyeom's name and when its found, he put a bouquet on a glass beside jinyoung's name

he strokes his name as if it is his real forms.

"jinyoung, it has been seven years since you and yugyeom left me together forever. does it feel good up there? i always wanna follow both of you up there, but i can't."

"i always have a thought that this is a punishment for me because i hurt your feelings too much, and god decided to make me feels what you feels when you're alive and i'm gonna feel it along i live."

"it hurts so much, jinyoung. how would you resist this kind of feeling in your life? if i know it earlier, i would not ever hurt you like i did before."

he moves aside to yugyeom's name and he does the same things he did to jinyoung before.

"yugyeom, how are you? are you happy now because you can play as much as you want without hearing daddy and papa's fight? you must be enjoying heaven a lot."

"yugyeom, please take care of your papa. don't ever make him cry because i hate it, a lot."

he moves "my precious angels, i always pray the best for you two. i hope you can wait for me up there and we'll meet again someday and become the happiest family up there? or you would reincarnate with new lives, who knows?"

"please be happy up there, and i'll be happy down here. i always love you two and it never changes."

jaebeom smiles. no, he didn't smile. he just trying to hold back his tears before it can't stop falling.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment how do you feel after reading :D


End file.
